staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Czerwca 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (75) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Andy Cadiff, wyk. Tim Allen, Taan Smith, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman (23 min) 08.20 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Przygody Szmacianek - serial animowany 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 Milagros (142) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 1993, reż. Jorge Romero/Martin Clutet/Tato Pleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Osvaldo Laport, Luisa Kuliok, Gerardo Romano (54 min) 11.00 Aukcja - czyli jak kupić Van Gogha - teleturniej 11.25 Nasz wszechświat (22/25): Oko Hubble'a - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 11.35 Jak znaki na niebie - finał 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Siwe, kare i bułane, Galopem przez kraj 12.50 Klub samotnych serc 13.15 Japonia (6-ost.): Ekologia - serial dokumentalny, Polska/Japonia 1997 13.45 Patrz w serce (19): Ciężka ręka ojca - felieton 13.55 Dom pełen zwierząt - magazyn 14.05 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 14.30 Po prostu życie (Time of Your Life) (54) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Harry Jakobs, wyk. Jason Cavalier, Scott William Armstrong, Kara Feifer, Ara Carrera (24 min) 15.00 Uniwersytet za rzeką 15.30 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 15.40 Raj - magazyn 16.05 Rower Błażeja - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (875) - telenowela, USA 1991 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Klan (237) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 17.45 Gość Jedynki 17.55 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej (finał) 18.35 360 stopni dookoła ciała - magazyn medyczny 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Wieczór ze starym misiem - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Szpital Dobrej Nadziei (Chicago Hope 2) (20/23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995/96, reż. Arvin Brown, wyk. Mandy Patinkin, Adam Arkin, Peter Berg, Peter MacNicol (44 min) 21.00 Debata - program publicystyczny 21.55 Czas na dokument: Głosy ze świata ciszy. Obrazki z życia delfinów - film dokumentalny, Dania 1998 22.15 Studio festiwalowe - Opole '99 22.25 Pop Kanał - magazyn 22.50 Euroexpress 23.00 Wiadomości i Sport 23.20 Citta bellissima... Stanisław Witkiewicz w Lovarnie - reportaż 23.50 Celestyna (La Celestina) - dramat kostiumowy, Hiszpania 1996, reż. Gerardo Vera, wyk. Juan Diego Botto, Penelope Cruz, Meribel Verde, Terele Pavez (93 min) 01.25 Co orzeknie sąd: Co w działce piszczy (powt.) 01.40 Mondo Manhattan: Raj wewnętrzny 02.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (152): Tomek i Ewa - telenowela, Polska 1998 (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn poranny 0-70035277 09.35 Przygody pana Michała (11/13): Bułat i szabla - serial przygodowy, Polska 1969, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Tadeusz Łomnicki, Magdalena Zawadzka, Andrzej Łapicki, Mieczysław Pawlikowski (27 min) 10.00 Ścieżka Boga Deszczu (8): Belize - punkt zwrotny - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1996 10.30 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) (powt.) 11.00 Saga rodu Palliserów (The Pallisers) (7/26) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1974, reż. Hugh David, wyk. Susan Hampshire, Philip Latham, Caroline Mortimer, Gary Watson (51 min) 11.55 Recepta na sukces: Trójkąt Bermudzki 12.00 Studio sport: Wyścigi superbike'ów - Grand Prix Hiszpanii 12.30 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Królewski sokół (Kings Falcon) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Deborah G. Hofstedt, wyk. Jeremy W. Hoop, Brad Slocum (25 min) 14.10 Dozwolone od lat czterdziestu (powt.) 15.05 McGregorowie (18/65) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1993, reż. Marcus Cole, wyk. Andrew Clarke, Joshua Lucas, Brett Climo, Guy Pearce (47 min) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.40 Apetyt na zdrowie 17.10 W okolice Stwórcy: Rozmowy o przyszłości 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 Bazar - Magazyn Konsumentów Kultury 19.35 Stypendium Złotej Rybki - program dla dzieci 20.00 Linia specjalna: Janusz Steinhoff tak - 0-70015055, nie - 0-70015022 21.00 Z archiwum X (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Rob Bowman, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson, Mitch Pileggi, Walter Gotell (43 min) 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.40 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus (11/12): Konflikt - telenowela, Polska 1998 (28 min) 23.15 Królowie i sępy (3-ost.): Niebezpieczne związki - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 00.10 Wieczór artystyczny: Art-noc - Mózg nie jest w głowie 00.45 Wieczór artystyczny: Art-noc - Molissa Fenley - taniec rzeźby 01.05 Maski w operze (1) - serial komediowy, Rosja 1992, reż. Georgij Delijew, wyk. Borys Barski, Georgij Delijew, Natalia Buźko, Wadim Popławski (32 min) 01.35 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Julek nad morzem - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Klub Złotej Błyskawicy - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 11.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 (WP) Zabójcy procesu pokojowego - film dokumentalny 12.50 (WP) Złodziej - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Wiesław Helak, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Halina Gryglaszewska, Ryszard Kotys, Jerzy Bończak (105 min) 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Tygodnik gospodarczy 15.45 Gdański dywanik - program publicystyczny 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Pół godziny dla rodziny 16.45 Pętla czasu - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.15 Na planie filmowym: Stan oblężenia 17.20 Studio Trójki 17.30 Regiony - program publicystyczny 17.50 Podać rękę 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Studio Trójki 18.40 Trochę słońca - reportaż 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 20.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Panorama 21.40 Punkt - temat dnia 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Złodziej - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Wiesław Helak, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Halina Gryglaszewska, Ryszard Kotys, Jerzy Bończak (105 min) 00.35 (WP) Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz - program rozrywkowy 01.25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Wakacyjna muzyka na dzień dobry 07.45 Lato z nami 07.55 Poranne informacje 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (45) - serial animowany (25 min) 08.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (78) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (25 min) 09.30 Express TV 09.45 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (730) - telenowela, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.45 Renegat (Renegade) (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Preece (45 min) (powt.) 11.45 Ally McBeal (23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Greg German, Jane Krakowski (powt.) 12.35 Podravka gorąco poleca - magazyn kulinarny 12.45 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.45 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (15) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997, reż. Paulo Ubiratan/Ricardo Waddington (50 min) (powt.) 14.45 Życie jak poker (16) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 15.15 ReBoot (19) - serial animowany, Kanada 1996 (25 min) 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Polsat radzi 16.05 Karolina w mieście (Caroline in the City) (4) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. Lea Thompson, Eric Lutes, Malcolm Gets, Amy Pietz (25 min) 16.35 Renegat (Renegade) (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Preece, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Branscombe Richmond, Kathleen Kinmont (45 min) 17.30 Roseanne (118) - serial komediowy, USA 1988-1996, wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Laurie Metcalf, Lecy Goranson (25 min) 18.00 Przyjaciele (Friends) (15) - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, Lisa Kudrow, Matthew LeBlanc (25 min) 18.30 Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (16) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997, reż. Paulo Ubiratan/Ricardo Waddington, wyk. Regina Duarte, Gabriela Duarte, Fabio Assuncao, Antonio Fagundes (50 min) 20.00 Miodowe lata (25) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Dorota Chotecka (25 min) 20.35 FILM TYGODNIA: Powrót trzech ninja (Three Ninjas Kick Back) - film przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Charles T. Kanganis, wyk. Victor Wong, Max Elliot Slade, Sean Fox, Evan Bonifant (118 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka przerwie filmu 22.50 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn kryminalny 23.20 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.25 Polsat radzi 23.30 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.45 Prognoza pogody 23.50 Polityczne graffiti 00.05 Ponad mostem Brooklińskim (Over the Brooklyn Bridge) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Nemahem Golan, wyk. Elliot Gould, Margaux Hemingway, Sid Ceasar, Burt Young (105 min) 02.10 Muzyka na BIS 04.10 Pożegnanie TVN 6.40 Telesklep 6.55 Kropka nad "i" 7.15 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu - serial anim. 7.45 Pinokio - serial anim. 8.10 Kucyki i przyjaciele - serial anim. 8.35 He-Man - serial anim. 9.00 Paulina - serial 9.50 Maria de Nadie - telenowela 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła - telenowela 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela - serial 12.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 13.00 Czas to pieniądz 13.35 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu - serial anim. 14.00 Pinokio - serial anim. 14.25 Kucyki i przyjaciele - serial anim. 14.45 He-Man - serial anim. 15.15 Skrót meczu NBA z poniedziałku 16.15 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial 16.45 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Paulina - serial 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela - serial 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Więzień Brubaker - film sensac. USA (1980) 22.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad "i" 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Milenium - serial 0.30 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów - serial 1.20 Supergliny 1.50 Granie na zawołanie 4.10 Granie na ekranie Nasza TV 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (64) - serial animowany 08.00 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.30 Bajo un mismo rostro (17/200) - serial, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 09.30 Dwa oblicza miłości (Sacred Love) (36) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1997, reż. Tato Pfleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Simon Pestana, Jorge Martinez 10.30 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita Mentira) (4) - serial, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 11.30 Zanim kupisz - program poradnikowy 11.45 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 12.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.00 Program muzyczny 13.40 Yancy Derringer (6) - serial przygodowy, USA 1958, wyk. Jock Mahoney, X- Brands 14.10 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - propozycje do listy 14.15 Bajo un mismo rostro (18/200) - serial, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 15.15 Zanim kupisz - program poradnikowy 15.30 Program muzyczny 16.15 Voltron obrońca wszechświata (65) - serial animowany dla dzieci 16.45 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 17.00 Yancy Derringer (7) - serial przygodowy, USA 1958, wyk. Jock Mahoney, X- Brands 17.35 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita Mentira) - serial, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 18.35 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera (Coach) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Jerry Van Dyke, Shelly Fabares, Clare Carey 20.00 Piraci z Penzance (The Pirates of Penzance) - musical, USA 1983, reż. Wilford Leach, wyk. Linda Ronstadt, Kevin Kline, Rex Smith, George Rose (110 min) 22.00 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.15 Nasze wiadomości 23.35 Bez trzymanki II (Straight up) (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA, reż. Jerry Ciccoritti 00.05 WYDANIE SPECJALNE: Na marginesie prawa 01.05 Adax Techno Party 01.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Sport telegram 7.30 Wielka historia małych miast: Chęciny 8.00 Wehikuł czasu: Polacy nie gęsi 8.20 Kolorowe nutki - prog. muzycz. 8.30 Mała księżniczka - serial anim. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Spojrzenia na Polskę 9.30 Głos z tamtego świata - dramat obycz., Polska 11.20 Mała rzecz, a cieszy - filmy anim. 11.30 Spotkanie - film dok. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Marianka - reportaż 12.30 Klan (232) - telenowela 12.55 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn 13.05 Liga przebojów 13.30 Magazyn polonijny ze Skandynawii 14.00 Tylko Muzyka - Liga Przebojów 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Swój (21) - reportaż 16.00 Klan (232) - telenowela 16.30 W krainie władcy smoków - serial 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Polska piosenka 17.35 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.00 Pogranicze w ogniu - serial 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.10 Gość Jedynki 19.20 Dobranocka: Reksio 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Zero życia - dramat obycz. 21.25 Znaki czasu: Wyborcza - film dok. 22.05 Od ucha do ucha - Piosenki Kabaretu Potem 22.30 Panorama 23.05 Debata 0.00 Ars Organi: Ocalić przed zagładą - reportaż 0.25 Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.30 Klan (232) - telenowela 0.55 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 1.20 Reksio - serial animowany 1.30 Wiadomości 2.00 Zero życia - dramat obycz. 3.20 Znaki czasu: Wyborcza - film dok. 4.00 Od ucha do ucha - Piosenki Kabaretu Potem 4.30 Panorama (powt.) 5.00 Pogranicze w ogniu - serial 6.00 Tu jest nasz raj - reportaż 6.15 Klan (232) - telenowela 6.40 Polska piosenka 7.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Dżana - program muzyczny 07.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Opowieści nie z tej ziemi - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Superboy - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 09.30 Gliniarz i prokurator (Jack and the Fatman) (65) - serial kryminalny, USA 1987-1992 (powt.) 10.35 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (209) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983 (50 min) (powt.) 11.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (738) - telenowela, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Micaela (171) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994 (powt.) 13.30 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Micaela (172) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.15 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany 17.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983, wyk. George Peppard, Dirk Benedickt (50 min) 18.35 Superboy (2) - serial dla dzieci 19.00 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (210) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983, wyk. Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Nocny patrol (Baywatch Nights) (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995-1996, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Greg Alan Williams, Angie Harmon, Lisa Stahl (50 min) 21.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983, wyk. George Peppard, Dirk Benedickt (50 min) 21.55 Eliminatorzy (Eliminators) - film SF, USA 1985, reż. Peter Manoogian, wyk. Andrew Prine, Denise Crosby, Patrick Reynolds, Conan Lee (91 min) 23.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983 (powt.) 00.40 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.40 Piosenka na życzenie 02.40 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.00 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 06.25 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 07.15 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Denver - ostatni dinozaur, Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Superpies - filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.10 Piękna i Bestia - serial przygodowy 10.05 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 10.30 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 11.25 City Life - serial obyczajowy 12.15 Teleshopping - magazyn reklamowy 12.50 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 13.20 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 14.15 Piękna i Bestia - serial przygodowy 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Denver - ostatni dinozaur, Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Superpies - filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.20 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy 16.45 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży 17.10 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial kryminalny 17.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00 Piraci z Penzance (The Pirates of Penzance) - musical, USA 1983, reż. Wilford Leach, wyk. Linda Ronstadt, Kevin Kline, Rex Smith, George Rose (110 min) 22.00 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.15 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.25 Front zjednoczenia (Nightstick) - thriller, USA 1988, reż. Joseph L. Scanlan, wyk. Bruce Fairbairn, Robert Vaughn, Kerrie Keane, John Vernon (90 min) 01.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 01.30 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 02.15 Piraci z Penzance (The Pirates of Penzance) - musical, USA 1983, reż. Wilford Leach, wyk. Linda Ronstadt, Kevin Kline, Rex Smith, George Rose (110 min) (powt.) 04.00 Teleshopping - magazyn reklamowy Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane dla dzieci 07.20 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 07.30 Muzyczny budzik - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 Aktualności filmowe 08.30 (K) A to histeria! - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.55 (K) Boso w parku (Barefoot in the Park) - komedia, USA 1967, reż. Gene Saks, wyk. Robert Redford, Jane Fonda (104 min) 10.40 (K) Deser: Wywiad - film krótkometrażowy 11.00 (K) W szponach Brooklynu (A Brooklyn State of Mind) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Frank Rainone, wyk. Danny Aiello, Vincent Spano, Ricky Aiello, Tony Danza (86 min) 12.30 (K) Matka Teresa: Życie jak miłość - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1998 13.30 (K) Czarna owca (Black Sheep) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Penelope Spheeris, wyk. Chris Farley, David Spade, Tim Matheson (83 min) 14.55 (K) Deser: Między nami mamusiami - film krótkometrażowy 15.20 (K) Boom - film obyczajowy, USA 1968, reż. Joseph Losey, wyk. Elisabeth Taylor, Richard Burton, Howard Taylor, Noel Coward (108 min) 17.10 (K) Mały Elvis i przyjaciele - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.35 (K) A to histeria! - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane dla dzieci 18.30 Nigdzie indziej - talk show Tomasza Raczka i Rafała Turowskiego 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane dla dzieci 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Clockers - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Harvey Keitel, John Turturro, Delroy Lindo (123 min) 22.05 (K) Twister - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Jan de Bont, wyk. Helen Hunt, Bill Paxton, Cary Elwes, Jami Gertz (108 min) 23.55 (K) KLUB FILMU POLSKIEGO: Kochaj albo rzuć - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1977, reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Władysław Hańcza, Wacław Kowalski, Anna Dymna, Duchyl Martin Smith (111 min) 01.50 (K) Komora (The Chamber) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. James Foley, wyk. Chris O`Donnel, Gene Hackman, Faye Dunaway, Lela Rochon (108 min) 03.40 (K) Markiza (Marquise) - film kostiumowy, Francja 1996, reż. Vera Belmont, wyk. Sophie Marceau, Lambert Wilson, Bernard Giraudeau, Oatrick Timsit (111 min) 05.35 (K) Kuloodporni (Bulletproof) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. Adam Sandler, James Caan, Daman Wayans (81 min) Polonia 1 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Telenowela 13.20 Top Shop 17.45 Telenowela 18.45 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 19.25 Calendar Man - film animowany dla dzieci 19.55 Top Shop 20.40 Łowca rekinów (Shark Hunter) - film przygodowy, Włochy 1979, reż. Enzo Girolami Castellari, wyk. Michael Forest, Jorge Luke, Franco Nero, Patricia Rivera (95 min) 22.40 Top Shop 00.15 Magazyn erotyczny TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 10.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10.30 Wyspa skarbów - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996 11.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 12.30 Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 13.00 TV Shop 14.00 Trochę mody w telewizji - reportaż 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Ford Ka - sztuka projektowania - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 16.15 Cykl reportaży: Kraj kwitnącej wiśni 16.30 Jednym śladem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.30 Przepowiednie - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 18.30 Ekoludki i Śmiecioroby - serial animowany, Kanada 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Filmowa kronika Niemiec - magazyn aktualności 20.20 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 20.45 Uczelnia drugiej szansy - program edukacyjny 21.15 Cykl reportaży: Kraj kwitnącej wiśni 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Shootfighter - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Patrick Alan, wyk. Bolo Young, Maryam D'Abo, Martin Cove, Eddie Albert (90 min) 23.00 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Kickbokser 2 (Kickboxer 2: The Road Back) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Albert Pyun, wyk. Sasha Mitchell, Peter Boyle, Dennis Chan, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa (86 min) Komedia 08.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 08.30 Lacy i królowa Mississippi (Lacy and the Mississippi Queen) - western, USA 1978, reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Kathleen Lloyd, Debra Feuer, Jack Elam (70 min) 09.40 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 10.10 Kotwica w dół (Anchors Aweigh) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1945, reż. George Sidney, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Gene Kelly, James Burke, Pamela Britton (132 min) 12.30 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 13.00 Cartouche - film przygodowy, Francja 1962, reż. Philippe de Broca, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Claudia Cardinale, Odile Versois, Jess Hahn (111 min) 14.50 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 15.20 Annie Hall - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1977, reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, Diane Keaton, Tony Roberts, Paul Simon (94 min) 16.50 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 17.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.30 Miłość i śmierć (Love and Death) - komedia, USA 1975, reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, Diane Keaton, Harold Gould, Alfred Lutter (82 min) 19.00 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 19.30 Katuj, ale całuj (Straziami, ma di baci saziami) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1968, reż. Dino Risi, wyk. Nino Manfredi, Pamela Tiffin, Ugo Tognazzi, Moira Orfei (101 min) 21.10 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 21.40 Nazywają mnie Trinity (They Call Me Trinity) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E. B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Farley Granger, Gisela Hahn (109 min) 23.30 Junior - program rozrywkowy 00.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 00.30 Dalej, kretynie! (Vieni avanti cretino) - komedia, Włochy 1981, reż. Luciano Salce, wyk. Lino Balfi, Franco Bracardi, Adriana Russo, Michela Miti (95 min) 02.10 Zakończenie programu Planete 07.30 Nie chcę być facetem 08.00 Siła nut - muzyka w Galilei 09.00 Scapa Flow - cmentarzysko okrętów 09.55 Josif Brodski - rosyjski poeta, amerykański obywatel 10.55 Podróże Stevensona (2-ost.) 11.45 Morze pełne życia (21/26): Klucz do świata głębin 12.15 Urok małego miasta 13.05 Starożytne cywilizacje (5/13): Indie 13.50 Kroniki pokoju: dwa kroki do pokoju 15.40 Nowatorska broń (12-ost.): Tajemniczy Sealth 16.10 Nic nowego pod słońcem 17.00 Aktualności z przeszłości (22) 17.55 Kroniki Popular science (47/60) 18.05 Druga rewolucja rosyjska (8-ost.): Pucz 19.10 Żywoty zwykłych ludzi 20.05 Arabska agenda (3-ost.): Maroko 20.35 Dayton - rok później (2-ost.) 22.20 Kroniki Popular science (48/60) 22.30 Samotna planeta: Hiszpania północna 23.20 Historia linii lotniczych (11/13): Na dalekiej północy 00.15 Powrót sępów płowych 01.05 Historia Włoch XX wieku (38/42): Klęska i upokorzenie TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Julek nad morzem - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Klub Złotej Błyskawicy - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 11.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 (WP) Zabójcy procesu pokojowego - film dokumentalny 12.50 (WP) Złodziej - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Wiesław Helak, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Halina Gryglaszewska, Ryszard Kotys, Jerzy Bończak (105 min) 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.35 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Gość dnia 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Powtórzenie na życzenie 16.40 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Muzyczna Telewizja Białystok - program dla młodzieży 17.30 Uważam, że... - magazyn interwencyjny 17.50 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 Zanim przeczytasz... 18.40 Czas, miejsce, ludzie - reportaż Telewizji Białystok 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 20.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Na czasie - aktualności regionalne 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Złodziej - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Wiesław Helak, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Halina Gryglaszewska, Ryszard Kotys, Jerzy Bończak (105 min) 00.35 (WP) Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz - program rozrywkowy TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Julek nad morzem - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Klub Złotej Błyskawicy - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 11.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 (WP) Zabójcy procesu pokojowego - film dokumentalny 12.50 (WP) Złodziej - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Wiesław Helak, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Halina Gryglaszewska, Ryszard Kotys, Jerzy Bończak (105 min) 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Widzimisie - lista przebojów 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.15 168 godzin - program publicystyczny 16.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.10 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Klasa Pitagorasa - program E. Lewandowskiej 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Gramatyka władzy - program publicystyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 20.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Złodziej - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Wiesław Helak, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Halina Gryglaszewska, Ryszard Kotys, Jerzy Bończak (105 min) 00.35 (WP) Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz - program rozrywkowy 01.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Julek nad morzem - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Klub Złotej Błyskawicy - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 08.10 Z plecakiem i walizką - program krajoznawczy 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 11.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 (WP) Zabójcy procesu pokojowego - film dokumentalny 12.50 (WP) Złodziej - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Wiesław Helak, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Halina Gryglaszewska, Ryszard Kotys, Jerzy Bończak (105 min) 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.35 Portrety reżyserów filmowych: Wojciech Wójcik - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 16.05 Zaczarowany świat 16.25 Mój świat 16.45 Budżet domowy - program publicystyczny 17.00 Łódzki wieczór publicystyczny 17.30 W środku Polski - magazyn regionalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Łódzki wieczór publicystyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 20.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 21.45 Reportaż 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Złodziej - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Wiesław Helak, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Halina Gryglaszewska, Ryszard Kotys, Jerzy Bończak (105 min) 00.35 (WP) Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz - program rozrywkowy 01.35 Program na środę TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Julek nad morzem - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Klub Złotej Błyskawicy - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Kwadrans z posłem - program publicystyczny 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 11.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 (WP) Zabójcy procesu pokojowego - film dokumentalny 12.50 (WP) Złodziej - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Wiesław Helak, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Halina Gryglaszewska, Ryszard Kotys, Jerzy Bończak (105 min) 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Muzyczne prezentacje 16.00 Kartka z kalendarza 16.05 Propozycje na dziś 16.10 Aktualności 16.20 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 16.25 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.30 Klub konsumenta 16.45 Wieża - teleturniej 17.15 Czas dla telewidzów 17.30 Studio Krosno 17.50 Reportaż 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Dziennikarze pytają - program publicystyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 20.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Toczy się życie - reportaż 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Złodziej - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Wiesław Helak, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Halina Gryglaszewska, Ryszard Kotys, Jerzy Bończak (105 min) 00.35 (WP) Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz - program rozrywkowy 01.35 Program na środę TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Julek nad morzem - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Klub Złotej Błyskawicy - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 Program dnia 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 11.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 (WP) Zabójcy procesu pokojowego - film dokumentalny 12.50 (WP) Złodziej - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Wiesław Helak, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Halina Gryglaszewska, Ryszard Kotys, Jerzy Bończak (105 min) 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.05 Moda i uroda 16.20 Mówmy swoje - program dla młodzieży 16.55 Bez montażu 17.00 Kręciło się 17.10 Poza miastem 17.30 Bez montażu 17.35 Twój portfel 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 Wieża Babel - teleturniej 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 20.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Fakty 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Złodziej - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Wiesław Helak, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Halina Gryglaszewska, Ryszard Kotys, Jerzy Bończak (105 min) 00.35 (WP) Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz - program rozrywkowy TVP Regionalna 07.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele (16/26) - serial animowany 07.25 Julek nad morzem (11/12) - serial dla dzieci 07.35 Klub Złotej Błyskawicy (1/4) - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Program lokalny 08.35 Marimar (111,112/149) - telenowela 09.25 Czy wiecie, że... (35/52) - serial dokumentalny 09.30 Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Cuda pogody (8/19) - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 Sto niemieckich lat (29/52) - serial dokumentalny 11.05 Coronation Street (96/130) - telenowela 11.30 Drużyna marzeń (16/64) - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 Zabójcy procesu pokojowego - film dokumentalny 12.50 Złodziej - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Wiesław Helak, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Halina Gryglaszewska, Ryszard Kotys, Jerzy Bończak (105 min) 14.35 Serce Klarity (63,64/141) - telenowela 15.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Marimar (111,112/149) - telenowela 20.00 Coronation Street (96/130) - telenowela 20.30 Drużyna marzeń (16/64) - serial dla młodzieży 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Serce Klarity (63,64/141) - telenowela 22.50 Złodziej - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Wiesław Helak, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Halina Gryglaszewska, Ryszard Kotys, Jerzy Bończak (105 min) 00.35 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz - program rozrywkowy 01.40 Zakończenie programu TV Bryza 07.30 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 07.35 Aktualności 07.55 Studio sport 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Filmy animowane 09.00 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny 10.30 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 11.30 Żar młodości - telenowela 12.30 Micaela - telenowela 13.30 Program muzyczny 15.00 Na małym i dużym ekranie - magazyn nowości filmowych 15.20 Mowa słowa 15.35 Pozdrowienia z... 16.00 Micaela - telenowela 17.00 Informacje z kraju i ze świata 17.10 Muzyczne powitanie TV Bryza 17.15 Aktualności - flesz 17.25 Interwencje 17.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 18.30 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 19.00 Aktualności 19.15 Interwencje 19.25 Film animowany 19.50 Informacje z kraju i ze świata 20.00 Nocny patrol - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 22.00 Eliminatorzy (Eliminators) - film SF, USA 1985, reż. Peter Manoogian, wyk. Andrew Prine, Denise Crosby, Patrick Reynolds, Conan Lee (91 min) 00.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 01.00 Program nocny TV Bryza TV Vigor 07.35 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.55 Program dnia 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Filmy animowane 09.00 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny 10.30 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 11.30 Żar młodości - telenowela 12.30 Micaela - telenowela 13.30 Program muzyczny 15.00 Starcie - program publicystyczny 15.30 Magazyn sportowy 16.00 Micaela - telenowela 17.00 Informacje z kraju i ze świata 17.10 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 17.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 18.30 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 19.00 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.25 Film animowany 19.50 Informacje z kraju i ze świata 20.00 Nocny patrol - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 22.00 Eliminatorzy (Eliminators) - film SF, USA 1985, reż. Peter Manoogian, wyk. Andrew Prine, Denise Crosby, Patrick Reynolds, Conan Lee (91 min) 00.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 01.00 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.20 Magazyn sportowy 01.50 Program na środę 01.55 Infokanał TV Dolnośląska 07.00 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.30 Magazyn wczoraj w TeDe 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Filmy animowane 09.00 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny 10.30 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 11.30 Żar młodości - telenowela 12.30 Micaela - telenowela 13.30 Program muzyczny 15.00 Publicystyka lokalna 16.00 Micaela - telenowela 17.00 Informacje z kraju i ze świata 17.10 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 17.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 18.30 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 19.00 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.25 Film animowany 19.50 Informacje z kraju i ze świata 20.00 Nocny patrol - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 22.00 Eliminatorzy (Eliminators) - film SF, USA 1985, reż. Peter Manoogian, wyk. Andrew Prine, Denise Crosby, Patrick Reynolds, Conan Lee (91 min) 00.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 01.00 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej TV Porion 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Sąd kryminalny - serial sensacyjny 12.20 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 13.20 Przygody zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Video wizyty - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Człowiek, który wiedział za dużo (The Man Who Knew Too Much) - film kryminalny, USA 1934, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Leslie Banks, Edna Best, Peter Lorre, Nova Pilbeam (75 min) 16.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 17.30 Rozmowy z... 18.30 Strażnicy wagi 19.00 Poza rok 2000 - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Stroszek - dramat społeczny, Niemcy 1976, reż. Werner Herzog, wyk. Bruno S., Eva Mattes, Clemens Scheitz, Wilhelm von Homburg (108 min) 21.45 TV Shop 22.00 Rycerze (Knights) - film SF, USA 1992, reż. Albert Pyun, wyk. Kris Kristofferson, Kathy Long, Lance Hanriksen, Gary Daniels (90 min) 23.30 Nowy Jork - stolica świata - film dokumentalny 00.05 Program na środę 00.10 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 (P) Piłka nożna: MŚ kobiet w USA - mecz Norwegia - Rosja (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 (P) Piłka nożna: MŚ kobiet w USA - mecz Niemcy - Włochy (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.30 (P) Eurogol - magazyn piłkarski 13.00 (P) Gimnastyka artystyczna: Zawody European Gimnastic Masters w Patras (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 14.30 (P) Jeździectwo: Zawody w skokach przez przeszkody w Cannes (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 15.30 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: Tour of Switzerland - 8 etap Mauren - Nauders 164 km 17.00 (P) Eurogol - magazyn piłkarski 18.30 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd samochodów terenowych w Akureyri (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 19.00 (P) Automobilizm: Zawody ciężarówek w trialu w Mohelnicach (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 20.00 (P) Zawody siłaczy: Full Strength Challenge Series w Dubaju (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 21.00 (P) (na żywo) Boks: Walki zawodowców (Mohammed Benguesmia - Patrick Maringa) 23.00 (P) Piłka nożna: MŚ kobiet w USA (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 00.00 Świat żeglarstwa - magazyn 00.30 (P) Żużel: Indywidualne MŚ - Grand Prix Szwecji w Linkoping (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu Ard 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 1995 (powt.) 09.28 Śniadanie z ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 10.00 Wiadomości 10.20 Garbo mówi (Garbo Talks) - komedia, USA 1984, reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Anne Bencroft, Ron Silver, Carrie Fisher, Catherine Hicks (105 min) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - magazyn kulinarny 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 Skrzynka życzeń - talkshow 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 (na żywo) Kolarstwo - Tour de Suisse 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 17.43 Magazyn regionalny 17.55 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 18.25 Marienhof - telenowela, Niemcy 18.55 Łowca głów - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Happy Birthday - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 21.05 hallo Schröder - program rozrywkowy 21.35 Plus minus - magazyn gospodarczy 22.05 Zacny dom - serial komediowy 22.30 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.00 Boulevard Bio - talk show 00.00 Kochani koledzy - serial obyczajowy 00.25 Magazyn nocny 00.45 Dodge City - western, USA 1939, reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Errol Flynn, Olivia de Havilland, Ann Sheridan, Bruce Cabot (100 min) 02.25 Magazyn nocny 02.45 Fliege (powt.) 03.45 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Niemiec 04.00 Poradnik ARD: technika 04.30 Plus minus 05.00 Brisant Pro 7 06.00 taff (powt.) 06.25 SAM (powt.) 06.50 Animaniacy - serial animowany (powt.) 07.10 Smurfy - serial animowany (powt.) 07.40 Simpsonowie - serial animowany (powt.) 08.05 I wszyscy razem - serial komediowy, USA 1991 08.30 Kto tu rządzi? - serial obyczajowy, USA 1988 09.00 Cybill - serial komediowy, USA 1994 09.30 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 (powt.) 10.00 Limit up (Eine teuflische Karriere) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Richard Martini, wyk. Nancy Allen, Dean Stockwell, Brad Hall, Danitra Vance (82 min) 11.35 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.35 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1995 13.30 SAM - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.30 Pod jednym dachem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 18.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 19.00 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 The Armour of Gods - eastern, Hongkong/Jap. 1986, reż. Jackie Chan, wyk. Jackie Chan, Alan Tam, Rosamund Kwan, Lola Forner (82 min) 22.00 History - magazyn dokumentalny 22.30 Na polowaniu w Teksasie - reportaż 22.55 Milenium - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 23.45 Gwiezdna eskadra - serial SF, USA 1995 00.40 Zdrówko - serial obyczajowy, USA 1982 01.15 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny, USA/Kan. 1997 (powt.) 02.10 taff. extra (powt.) 02.45 Max (powt.) 03.10 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 04.05 Andreas Türck (powt.) 04.50 Nicole (powt.) 05.40 Galileo (powt.) 3sat 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magqzyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09.45 Migawki z Austrii - magazyn podróżniczy 10.30 Magazyn europejski - magazyn publicystyczny 10.55 ORF-Talkshow 12.10 Temat - magazyn polityczny 13.00 Serwis - magazyn poradnikowy (powt.) 13.30 Magazyn odkrywcy (powt.) 14.00 Wiejskie wesele w Allgau - program muzyczny 14.25 Romantyka kolei żelaznej 14.30 Halle - Roland i sól - film dokumentalny 15.00 A las śpiewa wiecznie (Und ewig singen die Wälder) - film obyczajowy, Austria 1958, reż. Paul May, wyk. Gert Fröbe, Hansjörg Felmy, Joachim Hansen, Karl Lange (92 min) 16.30 Romantyka kolei żelaznej 16.45 Odkrycia (11/15) - serial dokumentalny 17.15 Radość podróżowania - magazyn podróżniczy 17.45 Delektujmy się niemieckimi potrawami - magazyn kulinarny 18.15 Migawki z Niemiec - magazyn regionalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Niesamowita kariera (Eine unheimliche Karriere) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1989, reż. Eberhardt Itzenplitz, wyk. Helmut Zierl, Sissy Höfferer, Daniela Ziegler, Hans-Peter Hallwachs (90 min) 21.45 Taxi Service - film krótkometrażowy, Libia/Szwajcaria 1996, reż. Elie Khalife/Alexandere Monnier (16 min) 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Kochanica Francuza (The French Lieutnant's Woman) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1981, reż. Karel Reisz, wyk. Meryl Streep, Jeremy Irons, Hilton McRae, Emily Morgan (118 min) 00.25 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.30 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 01.00 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 01.35 ORF-Talkshow (powt.) 02.50 Migawki z Niemiec - magazyn regionalny (powt.) Super Rtl 06.00 Gnom David - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Obóz Candy - serial animowany 07.15 Małe skrzaty - serial animowany 07.35 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany (powt.) 08.00 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany (powt.) 08.25 Gnom David - serial animowany 08.50 Animal Park - serial przygodowy, Australia 1991 09.15 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.45 Hit Clips - magazyn muzyczny 11.25 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 (powt.) 11.50 Kangoo - serial animowany (powt.) 12.15 Mummies Alive - serial animowany (powt.) 12.40 Rotznasen - piosenki dla dzieci 12.45 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 13.10 Tale Spin - serial animowany (powt.) 13.35 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 14.05 Mighty Ducks - serial animowany (powt.) 14.35 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany (powt.) 15.00 Bonkers - serial animowany (powt.) 15.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany (powt.) 15.50 Kangoo - serial animowany 16.15 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 16.40 Bionic Six - serial animowany 17.05 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany 17.35 Mummies Alive - serial animowany 18.00 Tale Spin - serial animowany 18.30 Bonkers - serial animowany 18.55 Mighty Ducks - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Mini-Playback-Show - magazyn muzyczny 21.10 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/96 22.05 Boże, dopomóż! - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 23.00 Ojciec Murphy - serial obyczajowy, USA 1981 23.50 Lucky Luke - serial animowany 00.15 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/96 (powt.) 01.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.30 Program nocny VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą 09.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 11.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 12.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy 14.00 Co jest grane? - przegląd światowych trendów 15.00 Interaktiv-Live - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 18.00 kEwL - Live - show 20.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 21.00 In Luv - talk show 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Overdrive - magazyn muzyczny (pop-rockowe nowości) 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Berlin House - nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej (techno, trans, ambient, house) 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 03.00 Nocne teledyski